Falling From Grace
by pryingeyes
Summary: Two best friends who’ve been through everything together, Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies. Unfortunately, Ashley wants to be more than a friend. Not that she’d ever tell Spencer and ruin their unbelievably close relationship. Right?


**So this is my first Spashley fic and the first thing I've written for this site in a long time. I've never written anything of the female/female love story or whatever you want to call it but I always liked the idea of these two and thought I'd give it a try. So check it out and tell me what you think! Thanks.**

_Summary: Two best friends who've been through everything together, Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies. Unfortunately, Ashley wants to be more than a friend. Not that she'd ever tell Spencer and ruin their unbelievably close relationship. Right?_

Title: Falling From Grace

Disclaimer: I own nothing, literally. I typed this on a borrowed laptop while sitting in a cardboard box I swiped from wal-mart. Joke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's a basic human emotion. Fear. It penetrates us all at one point. Fear of the unknown, fear of death, so many things that make our minds and hearts race. It's almost invigorating being in a situation that has one conquering there fears. A kind of ripple of exhilaration that rushes through your veins. The thrill seekers and extremists thrive on it. I, on the other hand, would rather just run from it. I mean, who needs the sweaty palms and clammy foreheads? Not this girl. And what is it that I fear? That's easy, Spencer Carlin.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You would not believe the weekend I had," Spencer sighs. Slamming her locker door, she turns to face her best friend Ashley.

"If it's anything like you're usual weekends, I don't want to know." Ashley teased the blonde.

Spencer rolled her eyes and playfully slapped the smirking girl. She grabbed her book bag tugging on Ashley's hand. Ashley obediently followed her friend, curious to find out what has Spencer so riled up.

"I'm serious Ash!"

Ashley laughed at her friends exasperated tone. Spencer glared at her friend till Ashley's chuckles died down.

"Okay I'm sorry. Now tell Dr. Davies what your problem is," Ashley said adapting her "professional" voice.

"You can be so weird sometimes," Spencer replied. "Honestly, I have no idea why I'm friends with you."

"Puh-leaze! It's all part of my wonderful charm." Ashley said. "You're lucky I even let you grace my presence."

Spencer laughed at the brunette's antics, used to Ashley's dramatic ways.

"Oh really, lucky huh? Okay well I guess I'll just go hang out with Madison and her merry band of cheer-sluts." Spencer shrugged beginning to walk away.

Ashley grabbed the blonde's arm, pulling her back towards her. Spencer stumbled into her friend, grabbing her shoulders to steady herself. Ashley shivered at the contact to her bare skin. Glancing into Spencer's piercing blue eyes, she suddenly realized how close they were. Her friend's amused smile pulled her out of her trance.

"The only slut you'll be hanging around is this one," Ashley said, pointing to herself.

Both girls looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. Spencer shook her head at the girl.

"You do realize you just called yourself a slut right?"

"I'm aware," Ashley deadpanned, trying to keep a straight face.

"Just checking," Spencer replied, a smile still on her face. She removed her hands from Ashley's shoulders, much to the other girls disappointment. They began walking towards Ashley's car, having just finished the last class of the day.

"Anyway, what happened this weekend that's got you down?" Ashley asked, sincerity evident in her voice.

"Oh, the usual," Spencer sighed. "My mom and dad fighting, Glen being an ass, and me being assaulted by a bum."

Ashley gaped at her friend. She grabbed Spencer's arm stilling her movement.

"Wait a second," Ashley said. "Glen's an ass?"

Spencer shook her head chuckling at her friends innate ability to make a joke out of every situation.

"Seriously though, what the hell happened?" Ashley asked seriously. "With the bum I mean, Glen's ability to be an ass is self-explanatory."

"Well Glen was supposed to pick me up Saturday from the library but -"

"Hold up, what the hell were you doing at the library on a Saturday?" Ashley asked confused.

"Ash, focus!"

"Right, right. Sorry," the brunette mumbled sheepishly.

"Anyway, Glen never showed up so I decided to take the bus. Long story short, pervy old bum grabs my ass and my purse. I knee him in the groin and walk the rest of the way home."

They finally reach Ashley's car. She unlocks the door but remains outside, leaning against the driver's door.

"Geez Spence, remind me to never grab your ass," Ashley joked.

"Oh baby, if you grabbed it I definitely wouldn't knee you," the blonde winked playfully. "At least not the bad kind of kneeing."

Ashley's breath caught in her throat, a surge of lust shooting through her. Shaking the dirty thoughts from her head she quirked an eyebrow.

"Is Spencer Carlin making suggestive remarks?" Ashley gasped in mock-shock. "What would your mother say?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at the brunette. Climbing into the car she waited for Ashley to get in before responding.

"She'd probably tell me what a bad influence you are," Spencer replied. "Honestly, she's right. You've tainted my innocence."

"Ha! You, innocent?" Ashley cried out. "Spencer Carlin you are many things, but innocent ain't one of them."

"Hey! Okay I admit I may not be that innocent now but before I knew your crazy ass, I was little miss sunshine."

"Oh whatever, I had nothing to do with it," Ashley said starting up the car and driving out of the parking lot.

Spencer looked at her friend pointedly. Ashley took her eyes off the road to look at Spencer's accusing stare. Finally caving under the girl's piercing gaze.

"Okay I admit, I may have played a small part in it. But only an extremely tiny, barely there part," Ashley nodded her head as if to confirm what she said.

Spencer laughed at the brunette deciding to let it slide. Wining an argument with Ashley was near impossible. She always twisted everything around so it seemed like what she says makes total sense. At least that's how it always ended up with Spencer.

"Whatever, the point is my weekend sucked so now I just want to go to my best friend's house and relax."

Ashley flashed her a nose crinkling smile. She pulled into the Davies' driveway parking her car in it's usual spot. Spencer began to get out only to be stopped by Ashley gently grabbing her arm. Startled, Spencer turned towards her friend.

"You know Spence, you could have called me." Ashley said. "I would have picked you up."

"I didn't want to bother you," Spencer replied shyly.

"Hey, nothing you do could ever bother me," Ashley said sincerely.

"Thanks, that means a lot."

The two girls sat in the car for a moment, the silence blanketing them comfortably. Ashley broke the silence first.

"You know I'll always be there for you right?" she asked her voiced laced with emotion.

Spencer tilted her head, an affectionate smile gracing her lips. She pulled the curly haired girl into a hug.

"I know, but it's always nice to hear," Spencer replied, her lips almost touching Ashley's ear making the girl shiver.

Ashley held onto the girl reveling in the feel of her body pressed against Spencer's. She shouldn't feel this way about her best friend. Taking advantage of a moment between two friends and using it to fuel her attraction towards the other girl.

Ashley just wished they would go away. These feelings that shouldn't be there. Things were so much easier before these intense feelings for her best friend surfaced. If only Spencer felt even a little bit of what Ashley was feeling. Maybe she could actually have something real and true with the blonde beauty instead of the meaningless one night stands she usually had.

Maybe Spencer actually could be more than a friend.

The two girls pulled apart. Spencer gave the brunette an open friendly smile, completely oblivious to the racing thoughts in Ashley's head. But looking at her clueless friends, Ashley knew nothing would ever be between them but friendship.

"_Great"_ the brunette thought dejectedly.

**So there's the first chapter. Not sure I did the girls justice but let me know. I love feedback. Should I continue or cut my losses. Any input is appreciated. Thanks -Mals**


End file.
